Boo Boo Boo You know it!
by HardyxGirlx89
Summary: Co-written with Momijisan89 Yuri! The muses are having a halloween party Appearances by Matticho, Relly, Jerish, Jorrie, E&C, Evan Bourne, Yuri, Shannon Moore, Jamie, the hurricane, many more and...Zack Ryder.


Disclaimer: We own NOTHING!…though we can't deny that we wish we did =) *Cough-Evan and Shannon-Cough* All the names, trademarks, ect. Are all property of Vince McMahon, WWE, and the respective owners. We just have an extreme lurve of letting the muses run wild and wanted to write a little something for Halloween! Reviews are appreciated, Thanks for reading!! ~ Yuri and Jamie.

* * *

It was supposed to be an quick trip to walmart. Chris only needed to pick up a few things, he was just gonna run in and out, no distractions…or at least that's what the Canadian man thought until his counterpart eagerly tagged along for the trip and darted off towards the Halloween section as soon as they stepped into the store.

"We need fake spider webs…and skittles and candy corn.." Matt declared with an excited smile as he began looking through the aisle full of candy and decorations, dragging a confused looking Chris along with him.

"No, no…we have a list and none of that is on the list." Chris attempted to interupt the new rambling list that his boyfriend was making on the spot by, but he soon realized that he was failing and resorted to following Matt and watching while the dark haired man started manically throwing an assorment of candy into the basket.

"and M&M's and…sweedish fish..and..those chocolates that are wrapped up to look like eyeballs.."

"Matt…"

"and gross gummi stuff…"

With a sigh Chris stepped between Matt and the shelf full of super-sized bags of treats "Matt… baby…what're you doing? "

"Buying gummy lungs, and livers, and brains "

"I see that, but we already have Halloween candy to pass out at the house. So is there a reason we need two huge bags of assorted body parts and a dozen more bags of candy?"

"We're having a Halloween party.."

"What?…and you forgot to tell me about it?"

"Uh, something like that. Anyway! It's tonight and there's gonna be-"

"Eyeballs and brains obviously."

"Yep, and costumes!"

Chris' face dropped in disbelief as he looked at Matt "Costumes?…You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

"And a bunch of people are coming?"

"Yea, the usual suspects: Jeff and Trish, Greg, Shannon and Jamie, Yuri and Evan. And a bunch of people from work are in town for the house shows this week so they're coming too."

"Like who?"

"…why?"

"Because I'm picking out costumes for us and I'd love to know who's going to see you in the brilliant outfit I'm envisioning."

"You're gonna go pick up costumes? I already had something at home I was thinking we'd be-"

"Psh..um, no Matthew see since you went ahead and planned this without me I get to pick the costumes."

"Oh?"

"Oh yea. Now, who else is coming?"

"Um, let's see…Alvin, Mark..Adam and Jay, Barbie and Randy, Hunter and Steph and a few others, I can't remember everyone."

"That's alright, this is gonna be great.." Chris grinned and the finished helping Matt toss more decorations and snacks into the carriage before they cashed out and headed back to the house where Matt was dropped off so he could get things set up while Chris went to get the costumes.

"Yuri?…Jamie?"

Matt called out to see if the girls who had promised to come over and help him set up were there yet, but there was no answer. So he set the bags down in the living room and was just about start the daunting task of setting things up himself but then he heard some familiar giggling. With the way they were laughing he wasn't sure exactly what they were up to, but decided to go and check it out anyway.

"I love it, he looks perfect." Jamies' excited voice carried down the hall and led Matt towards the kitchen. It was there he found her and Yuri along with Shannon, who was sitting on a kitchen chair with a look on his face that suggested the girls were testing his patience.

"Wow Shan, you look pretty." Matt leaned against the doorframe, his tilted to head to the side and a grin on his face while he study the man in front of him. "Why are you all sparkly? What're you supposed to be? Some kind of fairy? Have you been playing in Chris' stuff again? "

"Ha-ha- So cute Matt, but not quite. I actually have no idea what I'm supposed to be but- "

"Oh!!! See I told you Chris would've had some glitter!" Yuri interjected while fighting back a laugh.

"Yea, but we would've been in deep trouble if we got caught using them." Jamie tossed the small container of sparkles back into the bag that was on the counter then started fixing Shannons' hair while she continued to explain. "Last time I used some for a get well card Chris got his manties in a bunch."

"Alright, we're not talking about my mans' manties" Matt said with a chuckle. "Do either of you wanna explain why Shannon looks like he got attacked by tinkerbell?"

"Let me!" Yuri said excitedly. "He's Edward."

Matt looked confused. "Edward?…Scissorhands?"

"No, Edward from Twilight." Jamie laughed. "and I'm Bella, hence the straightend hair."

"Oh, right - Shannons' favorite movie."

Shannon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're just a barrel of laughs today hmm Matt?"

Before he had the chance to make another snide remark back at Shannon he heard the door shut Chris' voice calling out for him. He sounded ecstatic and Matt was suddenly quite worried.

"Matt?…Where are you?

"In here." He called back to Chris and just moments later the blonde man joined the rest of the crew who were hanging out and decorating.

"Hey babe, I've got your costume in the bag. Why don't you go get changed and the rest of us will finish up with this."

Matt kissed Chris' cheek then took the bag a bit hesitantly and unzipped it a little. "What the hell?"

"It's gonna look great." Chris grinned assuringly. "Go get changed."

"But-"

"Yea, that's gonna look nice too.."

"Chris.."

Chris shook his head, "You're not winning this one."

With a defeated sigh Matt vanished up the stairs to go get changed, leaving Yuri, Jamie, and Shannon all extremely curious.

While they waited for Matt, Chris and the rest of the crew had put the candy and snacks out in bowls and hung up the decorations and when Matt finally emerged all eyes turned to him. He was quite a sight dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, complete with the corset top, fingerless gloves, pearls, and stockings.

"I look ridiculous." Matt grumbled irritably

"No..really Matt..you look very…pretty." Shannon was practically doubled over laughing as he stammered out the words. "Real pretty."

Chris grinned proudly. "He does, and it's a good thing he's all dressed - sounds like some of our guests are here. Why don't you get the door baby, I'm gonna get changed, I'll be down in a few."

Matt sauntered across the living room, doing his best to keep his balance on the heels he was wearing, and pulled the door open with a smile to greet Yoshi Tatsu - who cleverly enough was dressed as Yoshi from Mario Brothers' fame, carrying a large spotted egg, and had brought a container of hawiian punch with him.

"Hey Yoshi, come on in.."

"Thank you." He bowed then handed Matt the punch and stepped inside.

"Oh Thank you, you didn't have to bring anything. Just you coming was enough."

"Thank you."

Matt sighed. "Thank you Yoshi.."

"Thank you" Yoshi grinned.

"Alright, put the punch on the table and have a great time." Matt said, ignoring the last thank you.

"Ah...thank you." Yoshi bowed again as he headed inside. "Ah...Hardy-san...you...supposed to be...lady?" He asked confused by the heels, makeup, and stockings. Matt blushed.

"Umm...I'm supposed to be a man...who likes to look like a lady." he explained, cursing Chris for this choice of costume.

"Ah..." He said not really understanding, but just nodded. It was Halloween after all.

"Yoshi~!!! What a cute costume!" Jamie commented at seeing the Japanese superstar.

"Thank you!" he bowed with a smile.

"Here we go..." Shannon laughed.

"Moore-san...very...sparkly..." he noted.

"Shut up." Shannon grumbled.

"Hey, where did Evan and Yuri disappear to?" Jamie quirked.

"My guess is one of the bedrooms upstairs." Shannon smirked, only to be met with a smack to the back of his head. "OW!" he said rubbing his

head.

"We're right here." Yuri smirked. She wore a tan body suit and had a lioness's head on her head. Evan came up next to her and he had a lion's head on his head.

"And you two are supposed to be...from an episode of Wild Kingdom?" Shannon said confused.

"No! We're Simba and Nala from "The Lion King"!" Yuri smiled, and played with her tail that was attached to the back of her costume.

"Ah...clever." Jamie smiled.

Suddenly, the front door swung wide open and the huge Shad Gaspard walked in with his pants hiked all the way up his abs, knee socks, suspenders, a red sweater, plaid shirt, a big bow tie and thick square glasses. Everyone froze as they automatically knew who the big man was supposed to be.

"Hidee ho!" he said in a nasally high voice.

"URKEL!!!!" Everyone busted up in laughter.

"Did I do that?" he asked as he started laughing and snorting.

"A move outta the way there...ga doo ga goo choo~~~~" JTG came in behind Shad in a brown sweater and loafers and brown pants. He came in holding a giant bowl with bright red jello. "I brought y'all some jelloooooooo~~~" he grinned, hoping everyone could tell who he was. "Maybe I can go get some pudding pops for later."

"Oh look it's Bill Cosby." Yuri giggled.

"That's right...maybe we can go play some stick ball later." JTG laughed as he and Shad made their way inside.

Matt looked down at his watch. His boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Did it take that long to put on a freaking costume? He walked carefully through the room only to run into the boys from Cryme Tyme. They took one look at Matt and Shad accidentally sprayed the punch he was drinking on JTG as he laughed.

"Ah man!" JTG frowned.

"Did I do that?" Shad asked in true Urkel fashion.

"I'm gonna go find Chris." He shook his head as he walked up the stairs carefully and knocked on the door to find Chris coming out in bright gold spandex short shorts, eye liner, and his hair unstyled along with gold wrestling boots and he was slicked in baby oil. "Chris?" Matt asked, totally surprised, and totally turned on.

"Your creation is ready to be presented." Chris smirked.

"Oh~!!! Rocky~!" Matt said, getting into character.

While they were upstairs, there was another knock at the door. Shannon and Jamie went to get it. They looked around and it was like no one was there yet. They were about to close the door, when they felt a tug at their pants. They looked down and their Jacob had arrived. He was in a tank top and shorts and had wolf like airbrushed tattoos and makeup on his face.

"Jake!" Jamie smiled as she let the final part of hers and Shannon's costume set inside.

"Well...now that he's here to take care of you...I better leave for a few minutes and realize I can't live without you and come back...fight with that one, let you go to him and then fight him for you and then leave and come back again." Shannon said sighing, trying to look as forlorn and emo as physically possible without laughing.

"And I truly am torn between you and Jacob here…" Jamie said, trying to look and feel like she was truly caught between two rivals for her heart.

"But I can love you forever." Shannon smiled brightly, sure that the use of that line would ensure a victory, but it was too bad for him that Jamie had turned her attention to Jakeswoggle. He had darted away from them, grabbed something from the snack table and was growling as he zig-zaged through the crowd and made his way back to Jamie holding up a gummy heart.

"Aw…your heart? For me?"

Jakeswoggle responed with a howl and Jamie took the disgustingly realistic looking piece of candy with a smile before moving away from the door hanging on to the hand of the little werewolf.

"But-" Shannons' jaw dropped as he leaned back against the open door and watched her go.

"He has candy," She looked back over her shoulder at Shannon with a smirk. "so he wins."

"Aw, they're so cute." A soft voice from the doorway distracted Shannon from his disbelief and he turned to see John and Torrie, or rather as they were currently dressed He Man and his beautiful protector Teela.

"Don't encourage it." Shannon grumbled, ushering them inside and shutting the door behind him.

Torrie laughed. "No, not them…I feel bad you just lost your girl to a pint-size Jake…I was talking about Matt and Chris." She gestured to the bottom on the stairs where the man and heels and the man in the gold spandex were standing and suddenly both John and Shannon shuddered.

"Oh..things I could've gone without seeing.." John scrambled to cover his eyes as Torrie started laughing.

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you wear an ensamble pretty close to what Chris has on once?"

"No, mine was much cooler." John uncovered his eyes and replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm so sorry He Man, you're right - the black thong and afro wig were SO much cooler. Oh - and lets not forget the genie shoes."

Shannons' eyes widened as he looked at John, who was still arguing that his outfit was cooler despite the gold shoes with the pointy toes, then walked away shaking his head.

While Shannon was busy at the snack table plotting his revenge against the evil Jakeswoggle the doorbell rang once again and this time it was Yuri who enthusiastically crossed the room to answer it.

"Cinderella!" Yuri grinned as she looked at Barbie, whose shorter version of cinderellas' ball gown flattered the tiny girls figure. "Oh and Randy as prince charming" She giggled. "That's a pretty far leap from the legend killer, the viper.."

Randy nodded. "Yea, but once I saw Barbie in her costume I couldn't say no - not that I didn't try once I saw this costume - but she looks damn good hmm?"

"OOOOH YEEAAH!" Mark Henry, dressed as the Kool-Aid man in a large red suit with eyes and a big smile drawn on his stomach, bellowed as he burst into the room with a smirk on his face that was undoubtedly caused by Barbies' costume.

Randy turned and in one swift motion smacked the back of Marks' head. He was just about to tell the big man to keep his eyes off Barbie, when he heard a voice beside them.

"He's just sayin'." The hurricance grinned as he glanced at Barbie and wiggled his eyebrows. "and I'm just sayin' Cinderelly, you should ditch the Prince and come with me. Superheroes trump princes any day."

"Oh Hurricane~" Barbie grinned.

"So what do you say? Ditch the zero, get with a hero?" He said, putting his arm around her shoulder, which was only there for a split second before Randy tossed it off.

"And I'm not afraid to be a villain." Randy smirked as he led Barbie inside.

"What's up with that?" Hurricane pouted until he turned and saw a familiar head of bright red hair.

Maria came through the door with her date, Dolph Ziggler. She wore a purple shell-shaped bikini top with a shimmery green skirt that went past her knees and opened at her knees to give the illusion of a tail. Dolph actually had some real clothes on.

"Ariel, I presume?" Hurricane asked smiling.

"OH YEAH!" Mark exclaimed upon seeing her.

"So who's your prince, Maria?" John asked curiously.

"Dolph." she said smiling as she linked arms with her date. Suddenly the room went silent before everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Seriously...who's your date?" Yuri asked.

"Dolph." Maria said in all seriousness. There was an awkward silence until another pair came to the door.

"Why Garth..what do we have here?" One of them asked as they each bumped Dolph out of the way and put an arm around her.

"She's a babe." The one playing Wayne smirked.

"She's magically babelicious." 'Garth' agreed.

"She tested very high on the stroke-ability scale." 'Wayne' nodded.

"Adam? Jay? Is that really you guys in there?" Randy asked, shocked at how his former tag team partner looked.

"Jamie! You have to come see this!" Yuri called.

"Jakeswoggle is trying to get me to turn against Shannon Cullen so this better be....good...." She said as she spotted Adam and Jay and started laughing.

"Do you smell candy, Jay?" Adam grinned as they separated from Maria.

"I definitely smell a sugary product of some kind…" Jay replied with a grin. "and I want some. Holy crap…peanut butter cups and candy corn and-

"Take you Ritalin!" Adam snapped irratibly.

"No, wait look at the werewolf. What's he eating? Is that a mini rice krispie treat?…It is! It's so little, I bet I can fit the whole thing in my mouth"

"That's what she said." Adam laughed.

"That's really Adam Copeland and Jay Reso?" Jamie asked.

"Yup." Yuri replied.

"Oh ~ They're…Wayne and Garth from Wayne's World?"

"Yup."

"Ah ~ Excellent!" Jamie exclaimed with a giggle, while giving both boys a thumbs up.

Adam and Jay both went silent then they each rested an arm on her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Um…are you mental? You can't steal our lines." Adam said, his face comically serious.

"Oh." Jamie frowned a bit.

"Aw, don't get all bent outta shape foxy lady, you'll kill the vibe. " Jay grinned and adjusted the abnormally large glasses he was wearing. "Just don't let it happen again alright?"

Jamie agreed and the boys let go of her then turned to each other and nodded "Right then..PARTY ON!" They both shouted, before starting away from the girls grinning and signing Bohemian Rhapsody as loud as they could.

"Next time I think you and I should go over Matts' guest list.." Yuri laughed.

"Yea, well I should probably go check on Shannon.."

"Looks like he's hanging out with Jack and Sally - they're so cute!"

"Who?"

"Jeff and Trish, they came as Jack and Sally.."

"Aw, that is cute. Let's go say Hi." Jamie looped her arm with Yuri excitedly led her across the room where Shannon, Matt, and Chris were talking with the adorable couple.

"Her makeup wasn't as hard to do as I thought." Jeff said with a proud smile as he looked at Trish. "I think it came out pretty good."

"It looks amazing." Yuri nodded.

"Both of you do." Jamie agreed.

Randy, who was close by, laughed. "Funny that the one with the makeup skills is the one with the wife."

Chris turned to Randy and gave him that famous Jericho scowl, the one he usually reserved for the ring. However, Randy didn't flinch, he just shrugged it off and smiled.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Jericho, you know I'm cool with you and your man love.."

Jeff chuckled "Yea, well _you_ should be.."

Randys' eyes went a little wide. "What do you mean?"

"People have been talking about your matches with John." The Engima continued with a smirk.

"What?!" The viper demanded.

Trish giggled. "It's really nothing… just seems like you two like to use the handcuffs on each other a lot."

"It's slightly pornographic..and highly disturbing.." Shannon chuckled.

"No,…no…they can't possibly think…"

Jamie nodded. "Damn right that's what they think.."

"Oh god, you guys can't be serious." Randy looked desperately at the lioness. "They're screwing with me right Yuri?

"Hell no! With all that pent up tension and fustration between the two of you, you could get your own show on HBO" Yuri grinned.

"I'd watch that." Jamie smirked and Yuri nodded vigerously in agreement.

"Come on…Me and John?!"

"You and Me what?" John joined the discussion with a smile and laid an arm across Randys' shoulders.

Randy jumped at the feeling of Johns' arm then cleared his throat all manly-like. "Nothin' man..I've gotta….oh look, more people are here…gonna go…say hi…" He shrugged Johns arm off him and started away hastily.

As he ran away, he ran right into Hunter who was wearing a green jacket with matching vest and brown pants and knee high boots. His hair was tied back and he looked nice. Then the Legend Killer looked at The Game's wife. She looked beautiful, as usual, with her dark hair in loose waves with a broom in hand and a pointy hat on her head. There was just one thing that was off. And Randy started laughing. But that was soon stopped when Hunter smacked Randy upside his head.

"Hey!" Randy pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't laugh at my wife."

"Well...Stephanie, are you sure you're up for this party? You don't look so good...even...a little green." Randy snorted. Stephanie pouted.

"I feel fine...I'm Elphaba...the Wicked Witch of the West...from the musical "Wicked." And Hunter is her lover...Fiyero." she gushed.

"We made the mistake of taking Aurora to see that damn musical and now Steph won't stop singing the songs in the car." Hunter grumbled.

"I thought you liked it." Stephanie pouted.

"I enjoyed it, sure...but there's only so many times I can listen to "Defying Gravity" before losing it. I think I even sang a little bit of it in the shower."

"So I was right!" Stephanie laughed.

"You were singing a musical?!" Randy laughed."Hey Steph...can I see your broom?" he asked.

"Sure." she said handing it to him. Hunter then proceeded to hit Randy in the face with the bristled part of it.

"Hey!" Randy said, annoyed. "I don't have to take this...I'm gonna go find my princess." He chuckled, rubbing over his face as he found Barbie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow...you're affectionate all of a sudden." Barbie giggled.

"Hey...okay...you're not afraid that I'm gonna like...ditch you for John, are you?" Randy asked, hoping she'd make him happy.

"Well...considering your matches...it's pretty steamy. Torrie and I were scared for a little while." She giggled and Randy's face fell.

"I'm never gonna wrestle with John again." He declared.

"But you do that with Ted too." She giggled.

"Please stop...please." He pleaded.

"Fine, fine...you're very manly and totally heterosexual and all mine." She told him.

"Thank you." He said, content

On the other side of the room, far away from the manly Randy and his beautiful princess, Zack Ryder was making his way into the room, a large smile on his face as he strutted through the crowd dressed in his ring gear with a coating of pale makeup over his body.

"The party is here." He smirked as he passed by Yuri and Evan.

Evan looked curiously at Zack. "You know it's a costume party right?"

"Of course I do." Zack replied smuggly. "As a matter of fact I say we have a costume contest!"

Yuri grinned. "Ooh! That's brilliant ~ You get everyone together, I'm gonna get Jamie, we'll make a trophy and we'll meet you out here in 15 minutes. Zack nodded in agreement and set to work rounding up superstars and divas while Yuri grabbed Jamie and a roll of aluminum foil and the two disappeared uptairs to put together the prize.

After 15 minutes had passed Yuri made her way down the stairs proudly holding a large and very sparkly tin foil trophy - that was until she ran into Chris and tried hiding it behind her back.

"…oh, Hey Chris…"

"What've you got there?…" The Canadian stared curiously at her.

"Uh…nothing.."

"Nothing hmm? - … Holy crap is that Shannon and Jakeswoggle going at it?!"

Yuri turned around quickly to see if Shannon was in fact taking out his irritation on the mini Jake, and that was when Chris set eyes on a large sparkly prize.

"You stole the rhinestones from my bedazzler to make that didn't you!?"

"Uh..no"

"So if I go check they're all going to be there right?.."

"uh……nooo.."

"YURI!"

"…and Jamie..she helped."

"…WHY?…why do you two always have to play in my things?"

Jamie, who was bouncing happily down the stairs behind Yuri, caught the end of Chris was saying and offered him an angelic grin. "'Cause you have all kinds of pretty sparkly things to play with."

"You two aren't funny."

"I think we are." Jamie looked over at Yuri and she nodded in agreement.

"Abbott and Costello.." Yuri offer with a smile "Or hell, Larry and Curly even.."

Chris snorted. "I'd say dumb and dumber."

"Your just cranky cause we played with your stuff.." Jamie replied with a giggle

"It's not the first time this has happened, I thought you two would catch on."

"Uh-Uh." The both shook their head and started away from Chris smiling, while Matt started towards his lover with a semi concerned face.

"Something wrong baby, you look a little annoyed."

"They used my dazzles for their damn trophy!"

Matt looked at him, fighting the urge to laugh, and wrapped an arm around him. "It's alright, we're gonna win anyway and then you can have your…what did you call them?-"

"Dazzles."

"Yea..those, you can have them back."

With the prospect of winning back his dazzles Chris allowed Matt to lead him across the room where the rest of the guests had assembled for the costume contest.

"So how're we doing this exactly?" Matt inquired. "Are we all voting?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope. It was my idea and I know exactly how we're going to do this.." He moved down the line of people observing each costume then stood back and nodded. "I've got a winner!"

"Wow that was quick." Jeff said a bit surprised.

"That's what she said!" Adam and Jay shouted simultaneously.

Zack cleared his throat so the group would stop laughing at the sophomoric humor of Adam and Jay, which worked out well because they all turned their attention back to him anxious to hear who the winner was going to be. "And your winner is…Zack Ryder!"

"What's up with that?! You don't even have a costume on." The Hurricane protested.

"I'm the ghost of Zack Ryder ~ BOO BOO BOO - You know it!"

The entire room went silent, the crowd gazed around at each other speachless until a new comer broke the silence.

"Hey - I'm a little late, what'd I miss?" MVP, who was dressed as the red Power Ranger asked with a quirked eyebrow as he observed Ryder strutting around with his tin foil trophy.

"He just won the costume contest.." Matt said dumbfounded.

"How in the hell did all of you let that happen?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm not really sure…"

"I'll take care of this." MVP marched towards Ryder, pryed the trophy from his grip then handed it off to a very excited looking Chris who mumbled something about 'precious dazzles' and quickly started across the room just in time to miss the ass whoopin' the Power Ranger and his mighty sword were dishing out.

"You can't kill me I'm a ghost!" Ryder argued as he tried dodging the sword.

"I'll have fun trying." He bopped Zack atop the head with his sword and then continued to poke him and smack him with it.

"Ow-hey-ouch-sore-OW-losers!!"

Shannon, who had apparently missed MVPs arrival returned to Jamies' side and looked curiously at her.

"Shannon, where've you been?"

"Italy, pinning over you.."

"Or?"

"After Ryder declared himself the winner I went into the kitchen to spike the punch. What in the hell did I miss out here. Is that a Power Ranger kicking the crap out of the ghost of Zack Ryder?"

"OOH YEA!!"

* * *

We hope you had as much fun reading this as we did writing it, and that you have a safe and happy Halloween!


End file.
